This invention relates to a package of a material being disinfected which prevents filaments or dust of paper material from being scattered from the package when it is opened.
A prior art package of a material being disinfected, for example, a medical instrument is so constructed as to be peeled open, and is accompanied with the undesirable possibility of, for example, filaments or dust of paper material being scattered from the package when it is opened and being deposited on a medical instrument received in the package. Further, a package in which paper is not used as a substrate is prepared from plastic film alone. Such package is sealed by closing its opening with porous material such as absorbent cotton or by tightly twisting said opening, thus failing properly to function as a package.
Further, a plastic film package coated with an organic solvent type lacquer is used with the medical instruments whose material is often prepared from soft vinyl chloride. This type of plastic film package has the drawbacks that a large content of plasticizer in the package gives rise to blocking between the package and received material and the residual solvent contained in the package tends to affect the received material.